<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lured in by Boobs by SparklingBastard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892808">Lured in by Boobs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingBastard/pseuds/SparklingBastard'>SparklingBastard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aomomokaga, Being recorded, F/M, Fondling, Hand Jobs, Humor, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Kinky, Large Breasts, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Sex Tape, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, breast fetish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingBastard/pseuds/SparklingBastard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“It’s okay, Kagamin,” Satsuki assured, letting out a small, surprised gasp when Aomine’s tongue trailed widely at the crook of her neck. His hands covered both of Satsuki’s breasts, kneading, groping, touching. Kagami could only watch, completely frozen at his feet. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and feel it too close to his groin. </p><p>Why were they so hot together?</p><p>He was torn between just watching them and joining them – and partly yelling at them to get a room somewhere else than in his house.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga, Aomine Daiki/Kagami Taiga/Momoi Satsuki, Aomine Daiki/Momoi Satsuki, Kagami Taiga/Momoi Satsuki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lured in by Boobs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little something to celebrate Kinktober 2020. I've wanted to write a fun threesome with these three fora while.<br/>Proofreading by Hopeassassin - thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>He did it again. Satsuki noticed it. How could she not have seen it? He was so obvious while trying to be sly about it. As soon as a group of girls from the nearby high school arrived at the swimming hall, Aomine’s eyes were on them. He inspected them from the corner of his eye, measuring which one of them had the best, bounciest assets. The other guys from the team also noticed the girls but no one seemed to have such interest in them as Aomine did.</p><p>When they left the swimming hall and headed towards their metro station through a busy shopping street, Aomine’s eyes wandered yet again to big busts: At the bookstore, he navigated directly to Mai’s breasts greeting viewers from the newest magazine – which Satsuki knew Aomine had bought already and yet, there he was. Lured in by the boobs. On the street, his eyes focused on the adult woman walking past with a good pair, and in a fan store Satsuki found him watching a new idols group’s performance, his eyes bouncing up and down with the girls – though he muttered the bustiest one of the idols was no match to his beloved Mai-chan’s offering. In the metro, Satsuki caught Aomine’s eyes wandering yet again in the general direction of a random high schooler with a very mature bust for her age.</p><p>If there were big boobs, Aomine was there, too, like being summoned.</p><p>He noted a good pair everywhere, like a bloodhound.</p><p>All of them except Satsuki’s assets.</p><p>She didn’t know if she should she be offended or relieved that Aomine didn’t see her like that. One part of her said it was OK; they had always been together, the best friends. You didn’t just ogle your best friend’s tits. On the other hand, another part of Satsuki felt a sting of jealousy when Aomine’s eyes were always measuring the chest sizes of others except hers. Wasn’t she good enough?</p><p>She was eighteen already and if you asked Satsuki, she had magnificent assets.</p><p>Why did it even matter what Aomine thought of her boobs? If he thought of them at all?</p><p>Was she picking up this bad habit of thinking about boobs from him?</p><p>She bet Kagamin didn’t think about boobs all the time. Maybe she should ask?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Kagamin, do you think I’m pretty?”</p><p>Satsuki completely ignored Kagami’s sound of suffocating in his drink he had gotten from a nearby vending machine. She brushed her loose strands behind her ear while Kagami gathered himself.</p><p>“…What?” he wheezed after a coughing fit. What Satsuki didn’t ignore was the blush on his cheeks.</p><p>Good. He was honest. Like Dai-chan, although Dai-chan could fool those who couldn’t read him.</p><p>But Kagamin? He was so obvious it was almost cute. Satsuki leaned closer to Kagami, hands behind her back. She swayed her hips a bit, bashfully turning her head down.</p><p>“Tetsu-kun never notices me or compliments me. Aomine-kun has his eyes on everyone else but me.”</p><p>“Well, uh, that sounds like the bastar--- Aomine,” Kagami corrected himself, his voice still a bit shaky.</p><p>“I was wondering if there’s something wrong with me. Like, if I should look different? Dress different? If I’m pretty?” Satsuki murmured, lifting her gaze up to Kagami’s slightly flushed face. She pressed her hands over her chest, noticing how Kagami’s eyes dropped there for a second until he hastily looked elsewhere.</p><p>Good. Just what she had hoped for.</p><p>“I…I… I don’t think there’s anything wrong. That’s just stupid to think. If the guys aren’t noticing you, it’s their loss.” Kagami almost managed to say what he thought without too much stammering.</p><p>Satsuki smiled at him, giggling.</p><p>“Thank you. Kagamin. That makes me feel better.”</p><p>Kagami’s face flushed darker red. He turned his head away, rubbing his neck with an embarrassed look on his face.</p><p>“It’s nothing.”</p><p>“Please, don’t misunderstand me, Kagamin. Kagamin is a good friend and a boy. I wanted to have a boy’s opinion from someone who hasn’t known me for long time like the Teikou boys.” She was being honest with him.  “I guess they just see me Satsuki, not as a girl. Well, Ki-chan’s different, but you know what I mean.”</p><p>Kagami didn’t.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Kagamin said the other day that I’m pretty.”</p><p>Aomine’s head shot up from the locker room’s bench where he sat tying his sneakers. Satsuki leaned against the wall on his left, hands behind her back. She smiled contently and it seemed to irk something in Aomine.</p><p>“Huh?!”</p><p>“None of you guys ever say anything nice to me, so I asked Kagamin what he thought about me,” Satsuki repeated.</p><p>Aomine’s scowl grew darker.</p><p>“And Kagami said you were pretty?”</p><p>“Well, I’d rather be called pretty than ugly…” Satsuki’s smiling lips turned into a pout, her eyes narrowing.</p><p>Aomine didn’t say anything to that. Satsuki trusted that he understood what she meant with her comment.</p><p>But Aomine didn’t.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Are you ogling Satsuki?!”</p><p>Kagami almost dropped the basketball he had in his hand. The earlier arranged one-on-one practice with Aomine on the outdoor basketball court with no one else there to get in their way so that they could go full force against one another if needed, was now turning into something Kagami had not expected. He felt how Aomine’s aura loomed over him before the dark-skinned guy even got in front of him.</p><p>“No! I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Kagami defended himself with an angry bark.</p><p>“Satsuki said you called her pretty. Is it her bust? Are you drooling over her breasts?” Aomine was shooting genuinely irritated question after question, eyes narrowed into a challenging glare.</p><p>Suddenly Kagami remembered. He stammered.</p><p>“She asked me to meet up and---”</p><p>“Asked you?!”</p><p>Aomine yelled so loud it hurt Kagami’s ears. He buffed his chest to match Aomine’s anger.</p><p>“Yes,” Kagami decided to answer shortly, as there was no reason to give Aomine more reasons to heat up.</p><p>“Like a date?” Aomine’s tone was icy.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“So, you wouldn’t date Satsuki?”</p><p>Kagami gave a really thoughtful calculation as to what he should answer to that. Based on Aomine’s glare, the decision was easy:</p><p>“Nah. I wouldn’t. I---”</p><p>“Are you saying there’s something wrong with Satsuki?!” Aomine flared up instantly, unlike what Kagami had calculated in his head. He stepped even closer to Kagami whilst gritting his teeth. “Haven’t you seen her smile? Her figure? Are you blind to those tits of hers?”</p><p>Now Kagami seriously didn’t know what to answer. First Aomine was angry about Satsuki’s boobs and now he was upset if Kagami didn’t notice them. What the hell? Kagami stammered, cheeks starting to get red.</p><p>“She’s attractive if that’s what you mean,” Kagami tried helplessly but it backfired yet again.</p><p>“HUH?! So, you ARE ogling her!”</p><p>“I CAN’T HELP LOOKING!” Kagami yelled back with a matching rage, embarrassed and angry. If Aomine was going to punch him for hearing that he thought Momoi  to be pretty, he better be ready for the fist like a man. He braced himself for getting hammered by Aomine – but Aomine just inspected Kagami’s face in silence. Then, he backed down and to Kagami’s shock, a wide grin started to spread on his lips.</p><p>“I knew it,” Aomine grinned, his tone victorious, taking a step back. “You are a Boob Man. Good choice, Kagami.”</p><p>Kagami was sure this was some sort of a joke. Perhaps Momoi and Aomine were both pranking him? Was this some odd Japanese behavior he wasn’t aware of? Aomine laughed.</p><p>“Next time I come over to eat your gyoza, I’ll bring you all the best magazines of my dear Mai for you. You liar! You had no porn stash at your home when I looked all over  the place, but I knew you would be a man of good taste and great understanding.”</p><p>Kagami chuckled nervously. He couldn’t tell was Aomine referring to Mai, Momoi  or to all busty women. Nor could he tell Aomine that while boobs were really, really nice, he didn’t share Aomine’s obsession with them.</p><p>“Ye—yeah! Boobs for the win,” Kagami fist pumped the air with a small gesture, trying to match Aomine’s wide smile with his own. His heart was still beating fast with his anxiousness. Just what the hell was happening here?</p><p>“Oh man, they are the best,” Aomine sighed, his hands rising up to his hips. His head lolled backwards slightly, eyes closing. The smile was pretty much glued to his face now. “Soft, squishy, bouncy, round. All the love is stored in boobs, that’s why they are so soft.”</p><p>Kagami did his best not to blush even more. He was not having this conversation with Aomine…!</p><p>“And Satsuki…! Man, I hate when guys ogle her but you? It doesn’t matter if you steal a look every now and then, that’s different. You wouldn’t go ogling her with pants too tight or groping her or anything.” Aomine said, his attention now turning to Kagami.</p><p>Kagami was screaming internally. Why was he talking about tight pants all of the sudden? He didn’t want to talk about erections or boobs with Aomine! Kagami felt like this was yet another tricky question with an unsure answer. If he loved boobs, he should desire to fondle Satsuki, right? If he said no, was it offensive against Momoi, hinting that he didn’t think her bust to be anything special? Kagami made new calculations and hoped he had done them right.</p><p>“No, I wouldn’t. You just don’t go fondling girls randomly like that, especially not Momoi.”</p><p>Judging from the way Aomine’s eyes softened after his reply, Kagami let out a mental sigh.</p><p>“But you would want to, right?”</p><p>There it was again! Aomine’s sudden comment! Why the hell he couldn’t drop the matter now. Kagami let out an unsure chuckle.</p><p>“Well, that’s---”</p><p>“Completely normal and healthy for a man around someone like Satsuki,” Aomine filled Kagami’s sentence, his tone dreamy with a sigh. “I’d like to, you know.”</p><p>Kagami mentally screamed that he didn’t want to know but couldn’t bring those words out.</p><p>“Oh man, Satsuki’s just something else. Better than Mai I’d say and that’s a lot from me,” Aomine shifted his weight from a leg to another, his eyes sparkling. “But like you said, you just don’t go fondling your long-time friend and risk the friendship, you know. Not gonna lie, I’d give almost anything to touch her boobs. I have a hard time ignoring them, especially when they bounce like that when she runs, but I don’t want to come across like some horny bastard.”</p><p>“…Which you are,” Kagami muttered under his breath, but Aomine didn’t hear it. His head was clearly on a soft bosom at the moment.</p><p>“I bet she’s really soft,” Aomine kept his dreaming out loud, all to Kagami’s dismay. He fondled the air softly, drawing curved arches with his palms. “Her chest has just gotten bigger over the years.”</p><p>“…Yeah, boobs are awesome, and Momoi’s  got some good stuff,” Kagami hastily added, unsure of should he had admitted that yeah, Momoi had good stuff going on under her shirt, or if he should’ve kept his mouth shut.</p><p>Aomine’s head turned to Kagami; his hands still holding these invisible breasts in front of him. He smirked.</p><p>“It’s okay. As from a Boob Man to another, I can tell that you want to touch Satsuki, too. Perhaps she’d let you to.”</p><p>Kagami’s blush returned. He stammered with his words, swallowing down the dryness from his mouth.</p><p>“I don’t know…” he said and to be honest, he really didn’t. Did he like boobs? Yeah sure, they were nice. Was Momoi pretty? Definitely. Did he want to fondle her? Most likely not unless she asked for it. He was a gentleman, after all. Not fondling one and also fondling them if she asked him with those fawn’s eyes and pink cheeks.</p><p>Aomine had made his way to Kagami’s side again. He threw his arm around Kagami’s shoulder, chuckling.</p><p>“Nah, you don’t have to hide it from me,” Aomine smirked and Kagami could feel how the cold sweat started to find its way on his temple. “You do want to touch her. Imagine it!”</p><p>Kagami didn’t want to.</p><p>“The way she would lift her shirt slowly, blushing, revealing her goodies. Or leaning closer with a lowcut top on while her breasts squeeze against one another. Ah damn! I’d so want to be squeezed in between them!”</p><p>Kagami had to admit that Aomine was a bit too convincing and good at describing things with a few words only.</p><p>“If you want to touch her, I can perhaps help you out,” Aomine grinned. Kagami yelped.</p><p>“Wait! No, what?!”</p><p>“You could fondle her for me. Tell me how she feels like.”</p><p>Kagami didn’t like how Aomine’s breathing was too close to his ear. Too close for his comfort.</p><p>“I don’t think so,” he managed to say despite his lips drying suddenly. “If you want to know that, go touch her yourself.”</p><p>“Man, but I can’t,” Aomine sighed, beaten. “She would hate me for that. Do you know how Satsuki is when she gets annoyed with me?” With that, Aomine had retreated his hand from Kagami’s shoulder and turned his back to him. His hand pushed down to his basketball short’s pockets. “I can’t lose Satsuki, you know. Nor can I use her like that. She’s been good to me. Too good.”</p><p>Kagami could hear the tone of sadness in Aomine’s voice. For a second, he was sad for Aomine, too. Then he realized that this was about Momoi’s boobs! However, that thought disappeared when Aomine turned around, smirking despite the somewhat forlorn look in his blue eyes.</p><p>“I thought you two had something going on,” Kagami said before Aomine could say anything. “Aren’t you always together anyway?”</p><p>“It’s not like that, Bakagami. She’s still crushing over Tetsu. She probably dreams about his tiny hands on her instead of anyone else’s. And least of all mine. But you? Well, you could get lucky. I know she likes you more or less. If she didn’t, she wouldn’t have asked you to meet her and help her out. She went to you over me.”</p><p>“You’re mistaken,” Kagami frowned with a murmur. “She just wanted to know if she’s pretty and hear it from someone who saw her as a girl, not just as Momoi Satsuki.”</p><p>Aomine grinned impishly.</p><p>“You don’t know Satsuki,” he said, like it should have been the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>To Kagami, it wasn’t.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Kuroko… How well do you know Momoi?”</p><p>Kuroko’s head turned from the TV screen and the gaming controller to Kagami on the sofa.</p><p>“I think I know her relatively well, but Aomine-kun knows Momoi-san the best. Why?”</p><p>Kagami looked for the right words.</p><p>“I… I uh… I spoke with Aomine. He told me something I think Momoi should know but he doesn’t want to speak about it himself…”</p><p>“Hmm, Aomine-kun can be a bit stubborn,” Kuroko agreed with a thoughtful nod. “What was it about?”</p><p>Kagami tried to force the creeping heat away from his cheekbones.</p><p>“It’s… I promised not to tell. But I think it’s something Momoi should perhaps know?”</p><p>“It’s hard for me to say if you should bring it up with Momoi-san or should you encourage Aomine-kun to speak his mind to Momoi-san when I don’t know what is it all about,” Kuroko said. Then he blinked. “Kagami-kun, are you blushing?”</p><p>“Ah just… Finish the level already so I can play, too!” Kagami barked, ushering Kuroko to turn his head back at the screen. Stupid idea! Why did he even think that he could go asking Kuroko something like this?!</p><p>Speaking with Kuroko about boobs was harder than Kagami thought. He didn’t bring up either Momoi or Aomine anymore that evening.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Satsuki was happily concentrating on her mobile game in Kagami’s house’s hallway, waiting for Aomine to get ready to leave. She had asked him that they leave some time ago already but Aomine had insisted he wanted to play more video games with Kagami, and now it was really, really the time to leave or they’d pull an all-nighter with homework. They had gone to visit Kagami randomly when Aomine had said he needed to deliver something to Kagami. To Satsuki’s dismay, Aomine had slapped a thick pile of erotic magazines on Kagami’s table, grinning victoriously.</p><p>She could hear Aomine and Kagami speaking about something after the time limit Satsuki had given to Aomine was past. She paid no mind to their bickering at first but when Daiki’s tone rose, Satsuki took a peek up from her screen at them. It looked like they were at it again, irritating one another. Probably over something really stupid.</p><p>“Seriously, I don’t need them.”</p><p>“Come on, Kagami, I brought them for you.”</p><p>“I’m telling you, I’m fine.”</p><p>Satsuki was sure it was about the magazines but decided not to offer any input on that. She concentrated on her game but kept her ears peeled in case Dai-chan needed some taming.</p><p>“I’m generously sharing my stuff, stupid.”</p><p>“I think you need them more than I do,” Kagami kept insisting.</p><p>“Dai-chan, leave it be,” Satsuki said without lifting her eyes from her puzzle game.</p><p>“Look. Even Satsuki agrees you should have them,” Aomine was pointing at Satsuki, completely ignoring what she had just meant. “Come on, man! We shouldn’t have this talk with Satsuki here.”</p><p>“Wait, what talk?” Satsuki’s head rose up now. Kagami’s and Aomine’s faces fell.</p><p>“Nothing,” Aomine quickly replied. He glared at Kagami. “Just take the damn boobs.”</p><p>“Because you don’t need the magazines?” Kagami’s arms crossed over his chest slowly.</p><p>“Yup.”</p><p>“Ah well,” Kagami muttered, turning to look at Satsuki with a thoughtful pout. “I guess having a living girl around is better than magazines so that’s why you’re sharing.”</p><p>Aomine’s eyes widened before they narrowed into thin slits. Satsuki’s lips parted.</p><p>“Kagamin?”</p><p>“Not a word, Kagami! Satsuki stays out of this,” Aomine growled, his body turned sideways now between Kagami and Satsuki. Kagami realized he had worded his thoughts wrong, but would he admit that to Aomine now? Never.</p><p>“You’re the one who brought up Momoi with those magazines!” Kagami scoffed with a blush. Aomine growled at him, earning yet another scoff from Kagami.</p><p>“Not a word of Satsuki!” Aomine barked.</p><p>Satsuki’s brow cocked. She put her phone away and gave a long, long stare at Kagami and Aomine.</p><p>“Seriously, what are you two talking about?” she demanded to know in a tone which left no room for questioning if they should answer her or not. Kagami blushed more and Aomine looked like he had been caught while doing something he shouldn’t have.</p><p>“It’s nothing,” Aomine said, turning his glare to Kagami. “Kagami here just has some thoughts.”</p><p>“OH?! So now it’s ME?!” Kagami yelled back, annoyed. “You’re the one to speak!”</p><p>“Boys, I don’t---” Satsuki tried but she was cut off by Aomine growling at Kagami.</p><p>“Don’t you dare!”</p><p>“Maybe I should because SOMEONE here doesn’t dare and then takes it all out on me!” Kagami growled back.</p><p>“Stop! Why are you yelling? What’s going on?” Satsuki walked closer to the arguing young men. Then she gasped, drawing a hand on her mouth in a disbelief “Wait, are you both blushing? Dai-chan! Kagamin!”</p><p>“It’s his fault!” Aomine and Kagami yelled in unison at each other. Satsuki’s hands rose to her hips slowly. She puffed up her cheeks, annoyed.</p><p>“I knew it! Kagamin doesn’t want the magazines. I told you so, Dai-chan! Don’t go ruining Kagamin like that! He’s innocent and sweet.”</p><p>“Hah! In your dreams!” Aomine gestured at Kagami angrily. “Bakagami just thinks about boobs.”</p><p>“Hey!” Kagami cried, offended.</p><p>“Dai-chan! That’s you who’s after all the boobs and the racks and the assets and the sweet boing boings and whatever other names you have for tits,” Satsuki defended Kagami, all to Aomine’s disbelief.  </p><p>“Sweet boing boings?” Kagami tried not to laugh but it was very difficult. Especially when Aomine’s face twisted in the most hilarious way.</p><p>“And Kagamin!” Satsuki’s scolding voice addressed the half-snickering guy, taking him by surprise. “Don’t tease Dai-chan. He really loves boobs.”</p><p>“Yeah, and apparently yours are the best,” Kagami laughed waving his hand until he realized he had slipped out something he shouldn’t have. He slapped his mouth shut with his open palm, eyes all wide when he realized the mistake he couldn’t undo. Aomine was at his collar in a second, fists squeezing his hoodie with fury. His teeth grinded together so tightly Kagami could actually hear it.</p><p>“WHAT THE FUCK?!” Aomine yelled, eyes wild, pulling Kagami closer.</p><p>“Dai—Dai-chan!” Satsuki gasped, shocked and rushed at Aomine, taking a hold of his arm.</p><p>“Sorry that---” Kagami swallowed, lips parting for an apology but Aomine’s sharp cry silenced him.</p><p>“That was supposed to stay just between us! Besides it’s YOU who has been ogling Satsuki!”</p><p>“You said it was fine! From a Boob Man to another!” Kagami defended himself hastily, his tone getting irritated.</p><p>Satsuki couldn’t believe her ears. They were fighting over… her bosom?</p><p>“Boys, what the hell?!” she cursed, unlike herself. Her curse word gained both Aomine’s and Kagami’s attention. They turned their heads in unison to Satsuki, who stared at them with a flushed face, eyes wide. She was angry.</p><p>“I…” Aomine was the first one to speak, but he couldn’t find anything to defend himself. Kagami felt extremely guilty for what was going on. He didn’t want to ruin the relationship of Aomine and Satsuki with his big mouth.</p><p>“Enough of this! Dai-chan, hands off of Kagamin,” Satsuki commanded when neither of the guys replied to her, retreating away from Aomine’s arm only when his hands let go of Kagami’s hoodie. Aomine turned away from Satsuki, but she stopped him, turning him to face her.</p><p>“No hiding now, Dai-chan! This is about me and I deserve to know what’s going on.”</p><p>“Nothing is,” Aomine spat, his chin down and eyes dark. “Forget it.”</p><p>“Kagamin?”</p><p>Kagami’s heart dropped down to his stomach when Satsuki’s narrowed eyes directed at him, drilling into him – together with Aomine’s murdering glare under his thin brows.</p><p>“I…It’s nothing. We’re just… fooling around,” Kagami spoke slowly, keeping stealing looks at Aomine’s murdering eyes to see if he was going to get butchered or not. “I’m sorry I said anything. Thanks for the magazines. I’ll return them to you soon.”</p><p>Satsuki only sighed, her head tilting to side. She brushed her hair behind her ear, the same way as when she had confronted Kagami and asked if he thought she was pretty.</p><p>“You are unbelievable. I just don’t get boys.”</p><p>“Sorry, Satsuki,” Aomine muttered, still unable to look at her.</p><p>“Sorry,” Kagami muttered, too.</p><p>Both the guys first paled, then flushed red – Kagami more – when Satsuki suddenly lifted her pale green hoodie over her head with a heavy sigh, revealing her mint colored bra with a little bounce of her bosom. Satsuki took Aomine’s hand into hers and guided it to her left breast. His expression was worth a thousand words and Satsuki mentally giggled. Then, she reached out for Kagami and ignoring his horrified gasp, pressed his wide palm on her right breast.</p><p>“You both are so stupid!” she groaned, shaking her head. “Do you think I’m dumb? Dai-chan, you ogle everyone else but me. That’s so sweet of you but to be honest, I’d be happy if you see me as a woman, too.” Then she spoke to Kagami. “And Kagamin, you helped to bring Dai-chan back. Returned his fire and passion for basketball and life. For that, you deserve a little reward, if you want it. You decide. And Dai-chan has no say in that, don’t even try. These are my tits.”</p><p>Kagami was sure he was going to pass out from the sheer rush of blood running up to his head. His heart bounded like crazy. How had it gone to this? His hand on Momoi’s breast which was just as soft as Aomine had pictured it to him. He was frozen, unable to move.</p><p>Aomine, however, grinned like a wolf from ear to ear, his eyes sparkling with a sudden realization.</p><p>“Don’t mind if I see you as a woman then, Satsuki,” he warned her, making a wide circle with his palm on her breast. She let out a hum that was the cutest sound Kagami had ever heard. His own hand was still frozen in its place.  He watched in disbelief, with a hanging jaw how Aomine’s hand worked on Satsuki, and how he reached to kiss her cheek, earning a small titter from Satsuki. Kagami watched – his hand still frozen on her – how Aomine made his way to Satsuki’s ear, trailing kisses on her blushing skin. Suddenly her eyes turned to Kagami. Satsuki smiled at him with her eyes softly, while Aomine was busy with kissing her neck.</p><p>“It’s okay, Kagamin,” she whispered softly, her voice jolting Kagami’s spine. He hadn’t noticed how his hands had gotten sweaty until Satsuki trailed her palm over his bare forearms, placing it on top of his over her bosom. “You can touch me if you want. If not, that’s okay, too.”</p><p>“Damn, Kagami!” Aomine groaned from Satsuki’s neck. “The girl’s pretty much begging you to do it.”</p><p>“Dai-chan, don’t pressure Kagamin!”</p><p>“Come on, take a good feel,” Aomine grinned to Kagami. “Look, like this.”</p><p>To Kagami’s horror and to the ever-growing heat in his chest, he couldn’t tear his eyes from Aomine’s dark hand kneading Satsuki. She sighed, giggling once more. It mortified him to realize he actually found that hot. Slowly his hand drew a tentative test brush on Satsuki’s bosom through her bra. Kagami’s breath hitched.  </p><p>“See, you like it,” Aomine grinned. They took a look at each other with Satsuki, their grins matching one another. Kagami blushed, jerking his hand away in embarrassment.</p><p>”I…I’m---” he didn’t know what he was even trying to say.</p><p>“It’s okay, Kagamin,” Satsuki assured, letting out a small, surprised gasp when Aomine’s tongue trailed widely at the crook of her neck. His hands covered both of Satsuki’s breasts, kneading, groping, touching. Kagami could only watch, completely frozen at his feet. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears and feel it too close to his groin.</p><p>Why were they so hot together?</p><p>He was torn between just watching them and joining them – and partly yelling at them to get a room somewhere else than in his house. The small hallway felt even tinier with the three of them there so close to one another, Aomine and Kagami towering a lot taller than an average Japanese man. Satsuki, on the other hand, was petite and cute. Kagami realized that he really enjoyed looking at her; her cute face, her body and those breasts Aomine was now licking, her bra’s cup pushed down out of the way of his hungry mouth.</p><p>With a shaky hand, Kagami reached back to touch Satsuki, finding his hand caressing her hair. Satsuki gave him an adorable expression.</p><p>“Kagamin, you look so cute,” she giggled.</p><p>“Satsuki, don’t tell a man that he’s cute,” Aomine muttered into her skin.</p><p>“Do you know when Dai-chan is the cutest? When he’s shirtless,” Satsuki winked at Kagami, like it would be the most natural thing in the world for Kagami to also admire the shirtless Aomine with some words similar to cute. Aomine groaned.</p><p>“Satsuki.”</p><p>“Dai-chan, strip,” Satsuki sing sung, playing with his blue hair. “Show Kagamin.”</p><p>“Hmph. Fine,” he gave in surprisingly easily, pulling his shirt over his head. Satsuki’s hands clued on his bare abdomen, running up to his toned chest with a smile directed at Kagami.</p><p>“Look at Dai-chan,” she sighed dreamily. “A perfect ace. And his skin is so smooth and soft, too!”</p><p>“Satsuki,” Aomine growled again, annoyed that she was using such girly words for guys.</p><p>Kagami didn’t have any words to reply. His eyes followed Satsuki’s hand and his mouth dried up more.</p><p>Shit!</p><p>“Ah, fuck, Kagami,” Aomine grinned with a smug look on his face. “You bastard. You actually do like this.”</p><p>“Shut up!” Kagami barked but his deep blush revealed the truth.</p><p>“See, Kagamin, I knew you’d have a good taste,” Satsuki smirked, pleased with herself. She petted Aomine more with long strokes with both palms, earning a small hum from his chest. “Kagamin, let me and Dai-chan see you, too, okay?”</p><p>Kagami thought he started to understand how Momoi always got Aomine to do things so easily. Her beautiful eyes were just too much to resist when she gave you those puppy eyes. Perhaps Aomine had more resistance to them but to Kagami, they melted him. He complied, freeing himself from his hoodie and tossing it on the floor behind him. Satsuki squealed.</p><p>“Oh, you are as well toned as Dai-chan,” she marveled with delight, reaching her hand slowly to run her fingertips over Kagami’s abs. His muscles flinched under her touch.</p><p>“Yeah, not bad,” Aomine agreed with Satsuki. “Though your abs aren’t as hard as mine,” he grinned, touching Kagami’s stomach with an open palm. Kagami gasped, brows knit together.</p><p>“Shut up,” he muttered but didn’t swat Aomine’s hand away. Satsuki giggled, following Aomine’s palm. She marveled at Kagami’s body slowly, letting her hands roam up and down his chest, stomach, sides, arms. Kagami didn’t resist but Aomine was not too happy with needing to share Satsuki’s attention too much. He bent down to nibble her earlobe with a frustrated groan. Kagami watched how Satsuki’s eyes got dreamy again, her gasp ghosting over his skin when Aomine bit her softly, settling closer to her body.</p><p>Kagami wanted to do that, too. Try out if he could draw a similar dreamy, girly gasp from Satsuki’s smiling lips. He wasn’t sure if she’d be alright with it. He licked his lips nervously.</p><p>“C-Can I kiss you?” he asked, his voice faltering.</p><p>“Yes,” Satsuki replied, just to be stopped by Aomine when she reached up to meet Kagami’s arched lips.</p><p>“Hey! Hey! That’s mine!” Aomine put in with a sharp movement, half-growling. Kagami stopped, frozen, eyes wide.</p><p>“Dai-chan!” Satsuki protested. “You’re being rude!”</p><p>Aomine didn’t listen. He kissed Satsuki, tilting his head to get a good access to her hot, cute mouth. Kagami watched them making out, suddenly feeling that he had crossed a line when he asked for the kiss.</p><p>Of course he had. Momoi was Aomine’s. They knew each other, they were always together, inseparable. He was just a third wheel here. He sensed how his stomach dropped.</p><p>Satsuki pulled out from Aomine’s kiss with a sloppy sound, pouting.</p><p>“Look, you hurt Kagamin’s feelings,” she gestured at sour looking Kagami with a nod of her head. Aomine turned to look at Kagami, his eyes narrowing slowly. Kagami stared back at him.</p><p>“No one kisses Satsuki before me if I’m around,” Aomine muttered, ignoring Satsuki’s wordless protesting groan at his rudeness. “The only one kissing Satsuki is me.”</p><p>“Dai-chan, I want to kiss Kagamin, so stop being jealous,” Satsuki was pouting, her hands going around Kagami’s body to wrap his waist into an embrace. Her soft breasts pressed against Kagami’s chest, rising a heat onto his cheeks.</p><p>“Hmph. Well, it can’t be helped then,” Aomine mumbled sourly when he realized Satsuki was being serious with her plan. His hand came to the back of Kagami’s neck and before Kagami realized what was going on, Aomine had sealed his lips over his, pulling Kagami’s head closer to him. He kissed him strongly, his lips demanding and tongue hot when Kagami – to his horror – found himself accepting his kiss with parting lips. He hummed to Aomine, surprisingly alright with this sudden development.</p><p>Satsuki was alright with it, too. Very much so. She watched them kissing one another, eyes glimmering with excitement, cheeks red up to her ears. Their kiss turned more aggressive, both of the guys clearly wanting to take the control over the other one. To Satsuki’s surprise, it was Aomine who retreated from Kagami’s lips. He stared at Kagami for a good while.</p><p>“You’ll do for Satsuki. Can’t have her have bad kissers,” he said to Kagami with a smug glare, clearly thinking he had won their little competition of tongues. Kagami scoffed in reply but Satsuki’s arms wrapping tighter around Kagami got his attention.</p><p>“Kagamin, kiss me,” she beamed up to his face, happy.</p><p>Aomine gave them space to lean into a kiss by circling around, settling behind Satsuki against her back. His hands run up and down Satsuki’s bare thighs, cropping a feel under her skirt’s hem whilst he watched Kagami kiss his best friend and his one and only crush. Though he had to admit that kissing that Bakagami had been good. He had fire like Daiki had within him. But, Aomine also knew Satsuki had a sort of intensity in her. He could hear it in her low hums she was giving to Kagami, the way her hands circled around his waist tighter. Aomine grunted into her ear, kissing her jaw, enjoying the feeling of her smooth skin under his palms and the growing sensation of his dick hardening. He wanted to touch Satsuki. Touch her in so many ways. He had to admit he hadn’t thought that Kagami would be there the first time he could really get his hands on Satsuki but frankly, he didn’t mind. Kagami kept Satsuki busy so Aomine could fondle her legs, hips and every now and then softly grind his groin against her soft butt. She gasped into Kagami’s mouth, breaking the kiss. Aomine really, really liked how utterly flustered Kagami looked after the kiss and how boldly he went down to Satsuki’s neck, opposite of Aomine.</p><p>Satsuki could do that. She had that sort of alluring sex appeal to guys. Aomine if anyone had experience of it. He had chased and scared so many too greedy and curious suitors away from Satsuki ever since she had been in junior high – lewd adult men cat calling her including. Not to mention he had fallen a victim of her alluring call and especially her bosom which seemed to get rounder and heavier by each passing year. Where he grew in height, she grew in boobs – and Aomine loved it. Slyly he opened the hook of Satsuki’s bra, getting a surprised moan from her. He stripped her free from the garment, tossing it somewhere he didn’t care to look at and snaked his palm around to take a good hold of her breast. Kagami’s hand had now found the courage to knead her other breast properly, his other hand settled to Satsuki’s hip. Kagami caressed the curve of her hip and butt through her skirt, his hand brushing a bit too close to Aomine’s groin behind Satsuki. Aomine found that extremely sexy, hissing when the tip of Kagami’s fingers brushed over the growing erection on his pants other leg. Kagami’s head rose up from Satsuki’s neck to look up at Aomine. When Kagami noticed Aomine’s blush, he smirked mischievously and ran his palm over Aomine’s groin, rubbing him through the coarse fabric of his dark jeans. Satsuki heard Aomine hiss and groan at that, feeling what Kagami was doing to her best friend. She tittered cutely.</p><p>“Dai-chan’s hard,” Satsuki sing sung, amused.</p><p>“Pretty much so,” Kagami joined in the teasing, all to Aomine’s annoyance. His snicker died and turned into a sharp gasp when Satsuki’s palm ran a bit too boldly over the front of his own pants.</p><p>“Kagamin’s getting hard, too,” she casually noted with that cute voice of hers. It was Aomine’s turn to snicker.</p><p>“I bet he’s harder than me. Can’t resist you, Satsuki,” he said, looking convincing despite the blush on his face.</p><p>“Aomine, you---!,” Kagami snapped back, groaning eyes closing over Aomine’s loud protest when Satsuki added more pressure to her rubbing. The bubbling giggle rose once again from her lips.</p><p>“Kagamin’s really cute.”</p><p>Kagami wanted to protest that remark but her hand on him was so compelling he couldn’t. He took a better hold on Satsuki’s hips, ignoring Aomine. Aomine on the other hand pushed Kagami’s hand away from Satsuki’s breasts, hogging both of the mounds into his own hold. Her lips parted into a series of sighs and moans. Kagami watched, bewitched, her boobs being molded, kneaded and squeezed by Aomine, marveling how gorgeous they were.</p><p>Aomine was right. Big boobs were indeed the best.</p><p>But Satsuki’s rubbing hand on his every hardening erection was pretty close to the awesomeness of her breasts. He couldn’t suppress his moan, letting his head loll backwards as he pushed his hips tighter against Satsuki. Aomine snickered.</p><p>“Look, Satsuki. He’s begging for it,” he murmured in Satsuki’s ear. “Here, let’s help our buddy.”</p><p>Kagami’s eyes shot open when he felt Aomine on his pants hem, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. His hands rose to stop Aomine, eyes wide.</p><p>“What are you doing?” he asked, breath hitched.</p><p>“I know how this is done better than Satsuki,” Aomine reasoned casually, swatting Kagami’s hands away.</p><p>“I don’t want you to jerk me off!” Kagami cried, suddenly back on the solid ground from his fantasies.</p><p>“Stupid, don’t flatter yourself! I’ll just show her how it’s done! Right, Satsuki?”</p><p>“If Kagamin wants,” Satsuki replied, rubbing Aomine’s neck. They both turned to look at Kagami in unison, waiting for his reply.</p><p>“F..Fine,” he muttered, deciding that the last thing he wanted now was Aomine stripping him and thus him giving Aomine a chance to tease him later after this – if he could ever look Aomine into the eyes anymore. But right now, those two were so alluring and compelling that Kagami wanted to go with the flow. Let his dick to stand in its glory under the gazes of that odd couple, hard and hot. He undressed himself, letting his jeans and boxers hang on his thighs. He couldn’t look at Momoi or Aomine – it was embarrassing. His embarrassment grew only stronger when Aomine chuckled and wrapped his hand around his length, his other hand still on Satsuki’s breast.</p><p>“Like this,” he whispered to Satsuki with a husky voice, giving Kagami a demonstrative stroke. “Under here is the best. Right, Kagami?”</p><p>Kagami hummed but kept his head turned away. He couldn’t let Aomine know that his hand felt good. It was wide enough for him and his grip was strong, squeezing him just the right way. He let Aomine stroke him nevertheless, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. He moaned long when Momoi’s hand joined Aomine’s after a while. She was so delicate. So soft. So eager to please him.</p><p>Kagami pondered if Aomine let Satsuki jerk him off so that he could tease him about it later.</p><p>“Good, just like that,” Aomine breathed, surprising Kagami with how ragged his breathing had gotten. He croaked: “God, Satsuki, that’s so hot.”</p><p>“I hope Kagamin likes this, too,” Satsuki murmured, looking up to Kagami in hopes to see an approving look or a nod. Kagami swallowed, his Adam’s apple bobbing.</p><p>“Yes,” he sighed, his eyes dropping down to look at Satsuki’s small fingers around him.</p><p>“Good, you two keep going,” Aomine murmured, his lips on Satsuki’s neck again, sucking, nibbling, tasting, licking.</p><p>Kagami kept his eyes closed, head lolled backwards. Momoi’s strokes weren’t as determined or skilled as Aomine’s – naturally. Kagami couldn’t blame her for the lack of practice but right now he felt like would she want to practice, he’d let her do that with him. Anytime. Anywhere. His stomach was full of butterflies and his groin ached, and the thought of getting a cute handjob from a girl as gorgeous as Momoi just increased the sexiness of the whole situation. His hand rose to pet Satsuki’s hair, silently telling her that she was doing good. Her strokes traveled steadily up and down his dick, her small fingers not being able to reach around his full size. He listened with closed eyes how Momoi and Aomine communicated to each other with groans, gasps, and murmurs – sometimes Aomine growled and Kagami had to admit it sounded really, really sexy to him.</p><p>On the other hand, he had been thirsting after Kuroko so long that it shouldn’t have been a surprise to him to find another guy moaning and growling hot.</p><p>Oh God, Kuroko! He would need to keep this secret from him! He wouldn’t be able to first tell him that he was having threesome with Momoi and Aomine with Momoi sandwiched between him and Aomine. Second, he wouldn’t be able to take Kuroko’s teasing. Perhaps he’d want to join the three of them?</p><p>“Ah…” Kagami couldn’t help his moan when he thought of Kuroko being here with them.</p><p>“Does it feel good?” Satsuki managed to say, her breathing heavy.</p><p>“Yeah…” Kagami swallowed, deciding it was best not to let anyone know about his fantasies of Kuroko. Satsuki nodded, pumping him harder.</p><p>Aomine watched them, drinking every single stroke with a heated skin. Damn, Satsuki was exactly as hot as he had ever dreamed of but Kagami? That bastard was gorgeous. The sweat on his upper body, his crafted muscles, his chest heaving with the gasps and moans. Satsuki’s small hand pumping his way too big dick for her to hold. His pleasure twisted brows, moist lips apart, cheeks rosy.</p><p>Kagami was gorgeous but Aomine was sure he himself would be more gorgeous if he asked Satsuki.</p><p>While his erection was killing him with an aching need for a release, what Aomine wanted more was Satsuki. His hand pushed down under her skirt, giving a slight stroke on her inner thigh with his long fingers.</p><p>“Satsuki,” he breathed, his heart up to his throat from the excitement.</p><p>“Go ahead,” Satsuki whispered back, her eyes closed now, too. They knew each other inside out. She knew what he wanted to ask from her. What he wanted to do to her. With the same confidence, Aomine gave a test stroke over her mound, pushing his hand between her legs. He was delighted to find out that Satsuki had already gotten her panties moist. She was as excited as he and Kagami. That knowledge didn’t help Aomine’s aching erection at all, but it really did help him with the carnal need to finger her. Find her favorite spot and rub her till she was shaking against his palm, calling his name.</p><p>God, that was one of the many lewd things he had dreamed about so many, many times. To see and hear her coming. To get her over the edge.</p><p>That and Satsuki sucking him empty with those pink lips. They would look so good around him and his dark skin.</p><p>Aomine watched with glee how his hand slipped underneath the waistband of Satsuki’s baby blue striped panties, his finger pushing between her moist folds. He let out a long audible groan.</p><p>“Fuck, Satsuki, you’re so wet.”</p><p>“Don’t say such embarrassing things,” Satsuki tried to pout but couldn’t as Aomine’s rubbing finger took all the words out from her. His finger probed her, exploring. He listened which parts and movements made Satsuki groan, sigh and gasp the loudest. Kagami was watching him rubbing Satsuki and that excited Aomine to no end.</p><p>And here he thought he’d never want to share Satsuki with anyone but he guessed Bakagami could be an exception.</p><p>But her first orgasm with fingers, Aomine would claim that. It was his right as her best friend and someone who had crushed on her for years and years with no end to that. He pushed his finger deeper inside Satsuki’s panties, careful not to hurt her. He spread the slick moisture up to her clit, rubbing the nub with ragged breathing.</p><p>She sounded so pretty. Was so pretty. The way her bosom rose and fell with the gasps she took, her boobs bouncing softly, was the best sight Aomine had ever laid his eyes on.</p><p>Worth the wait of all the years.</p><p>She spread her legs to him more with a shaky breath. Aomine hung his head over her shoulder and watched and listened to her, grunting or humming with an approving tone whenever Satsuki made an especially erotic sound. She bent forward, taking support from Kagami’s torso, and pushed her ass against Aomine hips.</p><p>“Ah, there, there!” she begged, eyebrows twisted in pleasure when Aomine found the best spot with his probing finger.</p><p>Kagami’s hastened, ragged breath accompanied the wet sound and Satsuki’s little mewls when Aomine concentrated all his energy to give her the orgasm he was determined to grant her. The longer he rubbed Satsuki, the higher her voice become and the wider she spread her thighs, leaning against Kagami for support. Her hand was still jerking Kagami off but with erratic pace, unable to keep her hand steady because of the closing release.</p><p>Aomine enjoyed every second of it. Every. Single. Second. Satsuki was always so composed and organized. It was delicious to see her losing her composure and break under his hands, in his embrace.  He rolled his hips against Satsuki’s behind, letting her know just how hard he was himself. Her lithe body trembled, breath hitching into series of tight gasps. Aomine increased his pressure, hastening his finger. Her desperate voice was the most beautiful music he had ever heard.</p><p>Kagami watched how Aomine was bringing Momoi closer and closer to her release. She hung onto Kagami, doing her best to stay on her feet and stroke him while she fell deeper and deeper into the feeling of ecstasy. Sure, Kagami had seen his fair share of porn but the real deal, ah, it was so much better. She was utterly sexy, and when Aomine finally threw Satsuki over the edge into the dark pool of an orgasm with his finger and growls, her face twisting with sheer pleasure accompanied with a long, delicious cry, Kagami was losing it himself, too.  His head fell backwards, rumbling moan rising up from his chest. He could feel it. The pressure in his groin, growing and how his dick was getting more and more sensitive. A few pumps from Satsuki and Aomine noticed Kagami was about to come. Aomine retreated his hand from Satsuki’s pants, wrapping it around Satsuki’s tired palm – which had slowed its pace with her trying to recover from her orgasm – and jerked Kagami’s length together with her. That was too much for Kagami; his muscular thighs trembled as he shot his load on Momoi, crying out the pleasure of his release. Satsuki was still leaning on Kagami, trying to catch her breath, knees all weak. Aomine, on the other hand, was grinning like a wolf, clearly feeling whatever sense of victory he had gained from giving an orgasm to Satsuki and giving Kagami the final push he needed.</p><p>“Ah, shit,” Kagami breathed out when he realized the mess he had made on Satsuki and on her and Aomine’s hands. “Sorry, Momoi. I’ll go get a tissue.”</p><p>“It’s fine,” Satsuki found her voice, leaning back against Aomine with a loud sigh. “Dai-chan, you’re too rough. I’m sure I’ll hurt tomorrow.”</p><p>“Aw, come on, I wasn’t that bad,” he muttered.</p><p>“Don’t wipe your cum hand on me!”</p><p>“I’m not!”</p><p>Kagami returned with a box of tissues, offering them to Satsuki with a deep blush. He was so bashful despite just having his dick in Satsuki’s grip that she couldn’t suppress her soft giggle. She accepted the tissues with a smile, handing some to Aomine, too.</p><p>“Trash bin’s over there, Aomine,” Kagami pointed his finger at the corner of the living room with a scoff when he realized Aomine was planning on tossing the used tissue just somewhere.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah.”</p><p>“Ah, Kagamin, don’t take the box away yet,” Satsuki called when Kagami’s back turned. She smirked at Kagami when he looked over his shoulder at her. “We have to torment Dai-chan a bit, right?”</p><p>Kagami’s eyes followed Satsuki’s hand pressing on the front of Aomine’s pants, now way too tight for him, and how she rubbed him through the fabric with a small titter. Aomine groaned, pleased.</p><p>“He teased both of us,” Satsuki winked at Kagami, her hand rubbing Aomine while he pushed his hips closer to her touch. Kagami took a look at Aomine, and when their eyes matched, he saw the old, classic Aomine there; challenging, daring, cocky. A smirk rose to Kagami’s lips.</p><p>“He did,” Kagami agreed with Satsuki, stepping closer to Aomine. “On the sofa. Now.”</p><p>“Huh?! You’re telling me what to do?”</p><p>Satsuki’s hand squeezed Aomine suddenly.</p><p>“Dai-chan, shut up,” she smiled at him, turning him around by his hips towards Kagami’s living room. “Unless you want to jerk yourself off. We can watch with Kagamin. Right?”</p><p>“Right,” Kagami snickered, amused at how Satsuki always got Aomine to do whatever she wanted from him. He did as Satsuki said, though not without muttering some sort of a complaint under his breath, and dropped himself on the sofa. He spread his thighs and started to open his belt.</p><p>“Whatever. Do your worst,” he grumbled, pulling his hard erection out. He gave himself a few pumps in a provocative manner. Satsuki’s brows knit together.</p><p>“Kagamin, I really hate when Dai-chan gets cocky like that. Don’t you agree?”</p><p>“You said it,” Kagami agreed, dropping on his knees between Aomine’s legs. His eyes widened and he ushered Kagami not to come any closer.</p><p>“I want Satsuki to touch me!”</p><p>“Oh, I will. But as we’re in Kagamin’s house, it’s only fair he gets to play first.”</p><p>God. Aomine hated how Satsuki always found the right buttons to push and this time, the ones which turned him on the most.</p><p>“Fine. Enjoy,” Aomine gave in with a deep blush, wiggling his cock in front of Kagami.</p><p>“He hee, I’ll get the camera,” Satsuki clapped her hands in delight when Kagami’s hand took a hold of the base of Aomine’s dick, lips curling around its tip.</p><p>“Wh—What, no, stupid! Don’t!” Aomine yelled after Satsuki, his cry turning into a throaty moan when Kagami gave him the first good suck.</p><p>“It’s payback time, Dai-chan~” she rejoiced, already recording them with the most mischievous grin Aomine had ever seen on her face.</p><p>“I swear if you show that to anyone…! I should have photographed you when you were being fingered,” Aomine threatened with a growl which reached all the way up to his narrowed eyes.</p><p>“Relax, this is for me. For the days when I’m alone and lonely,” Satsuki dramatically sighed with her hand over her bare bosom. She sneaked closer to Aomine and Kagami, directing her phone at Kagami’s head bobbing up and down on Aomine’s crotch.</p><p>“I guess the boys know the best what feels the best,” Satsuki muttered, mostly to herself when she watched how blissful Aomine’s eyes were. How his lips were apart, hand tugging Kagami’s hair, moans and swallowed gasps emerging from him when Kagami gave his full attention to his dick. Satsuki admired how bold Kagami was – he had never struck her as a person who was this wild sexually. But there he was, his tongue traveling along the column of Aomine’s erection, his hissed curses telling her that Aomine really, really liked it. Especially when Kagami swallowed him again, sucking Aomine with hollow cheeks as hard as he could, his hand at the base of his dick rubbing him.</p><p>“Dai-chan’s making such cute sounds,” Satsuki teased Aomine, ignoring his protest for saying such shit about him and muffled him with a deep kiss. She drank in his moans, feeling how his free hand rose up to her neck. When their lips parted, he swallowed hard, eyes dreamy. He was panting heavily.</p><p>“Look, look,” Satsuki pushed the phone under Aomine’s nose with an impish grin, its camera directed at Kagami sucking Aomine. “This is what I’ll be watching from now on whenever I’m alone.”</p><p>“You little shit.”</p><p>“I’ll share this with you if you want.”</p><p>“Don’t.”</p><p>“Kagamin, Dai-chan is mean to me. Can I give him a lesson?”</p><p>Kagami’s lips popped off from Aomine’s dick with a wet sound. He hummed, moving a little on the side. Satsuki gave her phone to Kagami.</p><p>“Record his face while I suck him. I want to see his face properly.”</p><p>“Satsuki, you vile shit. Kagami, don’t you dare!” Aomine cried but it was too late for him; Satsuki’s mouth was already on him, sucking his dick’s tip. Kagami had the phone directed at his face, his grin full of something Aomine could describe only as pure evil.</p><p>“A gentleman never says never to a wish of a woman,” Kagami simply explained to Aomine, trying his best not to laugh at his miserable face when Aomine realized that Satsuki had been serious about them tormenting him.</p><p>“Fuck. I hate you both. I hate you so much,” Aomine gritted his teeth through his blush, turning his head away from the camera to look down at Satsuki. His hand played with her pink hair, caressing softly, eyes half-closed. Kagami could tell that Aomine was more vocal with his gasps, moans and throaty groans for Momoi. That pervert actually wanted her to see him and her later in the video!</p><p>On the other hand, that didn’t surprise Kagami.</p><p>Aomine was in heaven. As much as he was against being recorded, he did that for Satsuki. The thought of her watching him getting sucked by her and Kagami in lonely nights while she masturbated, most likely thinking of him, was almost everything Aomine had ever dreamed of. Her mouth was a lot smaller than Kagami’s, her tongue brushing along the bottom of his cock when her cute, rosy lips sucked him. He slid lower, spreading his thighs more and groaning loudly.</p><p>“Fuck, Satsuki… That feels so good…”</p><p>She hummed to him with closed eyes as she concentrated to pleasure him. Aomine’s hand caressed her hair more, taking a hold of her when she hit a sensitive spot with her tongue. He could feel it coming. The hotness seeping into his groin, demanding him to voice his pleasure out louder.</p><p>“Ah, Satsuki...” her name escaped from Aomine again, his head lolling backwards with brows knit tightly together.</p><p>“Kagamin,” Satsuki muttered with Aomine’s cock in her mouth, gesturing him closer. “Dai-chan, take the phone.”</p><p>Aomine didn’t resist. He didn’t want to. Satsuki could get anything as long as she would continue sucking him good. He took the phone from Kagami with shaky hands, watching in awe how Kagami joined to lick his cock with Satsuki. His hands trembled more.</p><p>“You two fucking teases,” Aomine cursed, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed the dryness down from his lips. He was about to complain about the lack of sucking lips around his dick, but it turned into a delighted gasp when Kagami sucked his cock’s tip, Satsuki’s tongue traveling along his shaft.</p><p>Aomine decided to take this. This was clearly a blessing after all. Maybe Lady Luck with her gigantic boobs was on his side. Kagami’s mouth had the strength to suck Aomine with a force while Satsuki’s wet, little tongue was a proper teaser, tickling and touching his from here and there. They switched every now and then, Satsuki’s lips sealing his cock into their hold while Kagami concentrated on licking and kissing him. Aomine hoped he could keep the phone steady despite the closing orgasm which made his knees shudder and abs contract. He reached to pet Kagami’s hair when he sucked him, holding him while thrusting into his mouth, ignoring Kagami’s muffled surprise. Satsuki stroked the base of his cock with a giggle, watching Aomine’s face keenly.</p><p>“Good work, Kagamin. Dai-chan is almost yours,” she tittered happily.</p><p>“Fuck you, both of you” Aomine spat but there was no strength it that. Not when he was unable to stop his heavy panting, forehead sweaty and cheeks red, his face utterly delicious if you asked Satsuki. She had decided to see how Dai-chan looked when he came, keep watching him all the way till his orgasm. She had dreamed about that – his pleasure twisted flustered face -  so many times and when she finally had an opportunity here, she couldn’t let it slip past her. Good for her that Kagamin was here, too, and clearly eager to have his revenge on Dai-chan judging from the furious pace of his head moving up and down. The way Dai-chan’s dick disappeared and then appeared in steady rhythm between Kagamin’s lips was fascinating. She hoped Dai-chan was able to record this all well and marveled at the fact that when he was holding the phone, it would record every single little moan and sigh as well as his loud pants and groans and growls from his chest well.</p><p>Ah. She would love to listen to him later.</p><p>Aomine made a loud groan, his panting getting suddenly rapid and heavier. His chest heaved, head pressing tightly against the sofa’s backrest, hand spreading on the sofa to his sides. His lips quivered, expression turning the most vulnerable and helpless as he clawed the surface of the sofa, not being able to take Kagami’s and Satsuki’s collaboration anymore.</p><p>“AH, fuck!”</p><p>With a loud groan, Aomine came violently, his back arching, hips pushing tighter toward Kagami as he emptied himself into his mouth, all to Kagami’s shock. Kagami retreated his head with a cough, Satsuki taking his place and jerking Aomine through the orgasm till his tensed body relaxed. He threw his arm over his eyes, catching his breath.</p><p>“Shit, Aomine! You could have warned me!” Kagami kept spitting Aomine’s cum into his hand in disgust, searching for the tissues with his other hand.</p><p>“Hah, in your face. Literally,” Aomine smirked under his arm.</p><p>Satsuki took her phone back from Aomine, ending the recording. She beamed, putting her phone away and starting to clean herself with the tissues.</p><p>“Let’s do this again someday, boys.”</p><p>Aomine lifted his arm to take a look at Satsuki, to see if she was serious. When his eyes met with her bright smile, he turned his gaze to Kagami, who was staring at him with as boggled a look in his eyes as Aomine’s was.</p><p>“S—Sure?” Kagami spoke first, unsure of what he should have said.</p><p>“Really, Kagamin?” Satsuki threw herself into his upper arm, her still bare breasts brushing against his bicep.</p><p>“Y—yeah, if Aomine is okay with it.”</p><p>“Whatever. Whoever sucks my cock doesn’t really matter,” Aomine muttered, tossing his crinkled tissue to the trash bin like he’d been scoring in a basketball court.</p><p>“Oh but I was thinking more than just foreplay,” Satsuki mumbled, sounding a bit disappointed. Both Aomine and Kagami blushed immediately, their eyes shooting open in a second.</p><p>Threesome? Proper sex? Orgies?</p><p>“As long as you won’t tell mom,” Aomine promised. “Or anyone else or you both will pay for that!”</p><p>“Dai-chan, I’m a fine woman and a fine woman never boasts with her sexual endeavors,” Satsuki huffed, rising up from his feet and bent over his body to kiss his lips. “And no one will believe sweet Kagamin even if he told.”</p><p>“I’m not telling!” Kagami hastily barked, shaking his hands in front of him. “No one must ever know.”</p><p>“Not even Tetsu?” Aomine asked over Satsuki’s shoulder.</p><p>Kagami paled.</p><p>“W…Well… maybe him….”</p><p>“Oh no, Kagamin, do you have a crush on Tetsu-kun?!” Satsuki gasped, turning on her heels. Aomine didn’t miss how her boobs bounced. He grinned.</p><p>“I uh…” Kagami tried to circle the matter. Satsuki’s palms were cupping his face instantly, breasts dangling just in front of him.</p><p>“Oh, Kagamin! I didn’t know! I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have asked you to join me and Dai-chan! You should share your body with Tetsu-kun!” she apologized sincerely, sounding like she had really done something wrong.</p><p>Kagami tried to keep his eyes in check and actually look where Satsuki’s eyes were.</p><p>“Well, ah, we’re not a thing… yet… So it’s fine. Don’t worry. I did it myself,” he assured, offering Satsuki a warm smile. She inspected his smile carefully, lips pouting. From the corner of his eye Kagami saw how Aomine was staring at Satsuki’s hanging assets, utterly pleased with the sight.</p><p>These two perverts…! How could he say no to them?</p><p>“Kagamin, I’m serious! Tell Tetsu-kun and when you tell, we’ll stop this. I don’t want to hurt Tetsu-kun’s feelings and he’s way too pure for something like this.”</p><p>“And Kagami isn’t?” Aomine called.</p><p>Satsuki’s head turned to Aomine, her cheeks puffing out with her pout.</p><p>“Kagamin has a wild side, like you, but Tetsu-kun? He’s an angel! A real, pure angel!”</p><p>“Yeah, whatever. I’m sure he jerks off like the rest of us,” Aomine waved his hand at Satsuki’s remark. She gasped in horror.</p><p>“Dai-chan!”</p><p>“What? of course he does! Doesn’t he?” Aomine’s hand pointed now at Kagami, waiting for his answer. He stood up from the floor, freeing himself from the daze of Satsuki’s boobs he had ended up staring after all despite his better judgement.</p><p>“How should I know? Ask Kuroko.”</p><p>“No! No, neither one of you go tainting Tetsu-kun! Kagamin, when you tell Tetsu-kun about your feelings and if he says yes, you need to make love to him. Make love! You can’t handle him like Dai-chan here, he’s way too delicate.”</p><p>Kagami was not having this conversation with Momoi! He cleared his throat, deciding it was the best just to agree with her to make her drop this sudden and very embarrassing subject. He nodded with a hum, getting a delighted nod from Satsuki in return.</p><p>“Good! Next time we meet, Kagamin, I’ll bring condoms. Unless you have already told to Tetsu-kun about your feelings,” Satsuki said with a voice that was so calm and matter-of-factly that Kagami almost choked.</p><p>“Hey! Wait a minute! You’re planning on sleeping with Bakagami?!” Aomine’s attention was immediately on Satsuki before Kagami got time to answer – and he was glad about it. He didn’t want to make a decision right now if he wanted to have Satsuki’s planned threesome orgy or if he wanted to just directly go to Kuroko – or choose neither one of those.</p><p>“Dai-chan, protection is important!”</p><p>“With BAKAGAMI?!”</p><p>“With you, too, you dork!”</p><p>“Heh, maybe I’ll sleep with you, too,” Kagami put in with a smirk before Satsuki and Aomine would encourage each other into an argument. Aomine’s face grew dark immediately.</p><p>“We’ll see about that,” he growled, staring Kagami under his knit brows. Satsuki turned to Kagami, hands on her hips.</p><p>“Dai-chan says yes,” she informed Kagami casually, then suddenly rubbing  her arms. “It’s getting cold. Where did I toss my hoodie?”</p><p>“Ah, it’s here,” Kagami found it, handing it to Satsuki. “I’ll go make you some tea.”</p><p>“Thanks, you’re kind.”</p><p>“Aomine?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’ll drink, too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How did you like it? Please leave me a comment, I love to hear from you!<br/>P.S. I might write the part two. I had too much fun with this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>